LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 October 2012
11:50 i am playing pokemon 11:50 its a good game 11:51 Hmmm... 11:53 whats cat + cat? 11:54 tell me and i will say you are cool 11:54 I miss the server... 11:54 not right 11:55 any one else 11:55 any one want to try? 11:56 well it is dog 11:58 Hmm 11:58 Oh yay its on 11:58 Whitelist 11:58 Hmm 11:58 Okay 11:58 you ware level 41 when it ended 11:58 No? 11:58 45 11:58 O_O you lied to me 11:58 just early sceenshots dude 0_) 11:58 0_) 11:59 Wanna see 11:59 with jet pack and gm event 11:59 And how do u get a picture in the center of the screen 11:59 THAT WASNT THE FINAL DAY 11:59 you could not level up your last levels in 2 days 11:59 A mythrun ranked me up 11:59 O_O 11:59 i never did that ever 12:00 Well u did 12:00 i did not! 12:00 ... 12:00 Im going to 7ops server 12:00 i i never did 12:01 Bur first HOW DO I GET A PCITURE IN THE CENTER OF THE SCREEN 12:01 I wish I could go on. 12:01 brb 12:01 prof do you believe me? 12:02 About? 12:02 that a mythrun did not level me up 12:03 Well, I don't know about you But I have Video Proof for me. 12:03 That I did it myself. 12:03 i did it befor the level up thing even happend 12:03 Well... 12:03 You bought LU 2 months before it ended 12:04 no 5 12:04 And you got banned so I doesnt matter 12:04 Yo ah pro 12:04 i did not 12:04 Im ignoring u 12:04 that was laker 12:04 Can u still talk? 12:04 Yay 12:04 Okay 12:04 Pro 12:05 How do i put a screen shot in the mddle having trouble 12:05 a mythrun did not level me up and i got it in september 12:07 i did not 12:09 Lost 12:09 Sry 12:09 now good night (or day) sir cheese 12:09 12:09 WAIT 12:09 Lol 12:09 yes? 12:09 I didnt have time because... I went on a vacation for 2 months 12:09 gtg 12:10 A lot of peole died 12:10 bie 12:16 Hi 12:19 Well 12:19 Anyone here 12:19 7op's is working 12:19 HappyAngryCatfish is that you!?!?! 12:19 oh sry wrong chat 12:29 What is the IP 12:29 NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO 01:43 Mythrun are u watching the debait? 02:09 NO? 02:09 okay 02:10 No. 02:24 Hallo, White. 02:35 Hello. 02:35 How're you? 02:47 Fine, you? 02:51 Hello 02:51 Wared white go. 03:01 gtg 03:12 Pretty well, thanks. 03:12 Did you see my video? 11:07 wiki bot EAT CHEESE 07:07 Hello? 07:16 Brickkeeper, I need your old ONAP concept art. 07:30 eat that cheese 07:30 07:59 Hai 08:40 Hello? 08:40 ... 08:44 Hello 08:44 Pro? 08:44 Do u like bionicle? 08:47 NVM 08:53 Hi 09:02 i love bionicle 09:02 and i love cheese 09:02 brb 09:10 hello? 09:10 hello! * 09:10 i wonder when lego universe gonna come back 09:12 anyone there? 09:12 D: 09:13 http://ie.microsoft.com/testdrive/Graphics/TouchEffects/ 09:35 Hi all 09:35 Hey. 09:35 https://www.dropbox.com/s/5uja02rdfnmr4sa/Lamppost%20lightmap.PNG\ 09:36 404 09:36 oh wait 09:36 https://www.dropbox.com/s/5uja02rdfnmr4sa/Lamppost%20lightmap.PNG 09:36 working now 09:36 cool 09:36 Pang approves 09:36 https://www.dropbox.com/s/yyinwpj6o3d0i9c/AO.PNG 09:38 Back 09:38 Phew 09:38 Terrific 09:38 I FOUND 7OP!!!!!!! 09:39 Well his server 09:39 ORLY 09:39 Yep its the same one 09:39 but he said IP got screwy 09:39 Same what? 09:39 Ip its 71.255.42.9 09:39 His server hosting went down or something 09:40 When will it be back up? 09:40 IDK 09:40 But he said the server was 24/7 and was acting weird 09:41 WAIT 09:41 09:41 DOES HIS SERVER USE HAMATCHI 09:42 I DONT KNOW 09:42 Well what did u have to use a password 09:42 to get on 09:43 dude? 09:43 I can help if I know where to put it 09:45 What? 09:46 brb 09:46 Like 09:46 like i mean if the server needed a password for u to type in to get there 09:47 I don't think so. 09:47 Hmm okay 09:48 Were screwed 09:48 Unless you can tell him to stop ignoring my messages about this 09:48 I can't. 09:48 I know someone who can though. 09:49 *Stares at Hollis* 09:50 Hi Mad 09:50 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> why herro 09:50 HEY 09:50 Sup 09:50 Heres a video i was in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BH_wDKX3UE4&feature=BFa&list=UUfp2n82u2Chcux_4OnRcSaQ 09:51 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> um 09:51 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> ok then 09:53 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> seriously 09:53 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> this chat 09:53 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> rather um... 09:53 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> speechless 09:54 Derp 09:56 Herp derp 09:56 ... 09:58 Sad 09:58 09:59 Wow 09:59 I miss server. 10:06 I NEVER GOT ON IT! 10:06 10:18 Wow 10:20 Hey white 10:20 Wazzup 10:20 Longtime no see 10:21 Eh nvm 10:21 Everyone check out my YouTube video. 10:21 Okay! 10:21 On it 10:22 NS? 10:22 10:22 Yes. 10:22 I saw it, It's very Impressive. 10:22 Thanks. 10:22 WOW!!!! 10:22 I only wish I knew how you got the NiMultiShaders to preform correctly. 10:23 I didn't do anything, I got it as a gift. 10:23 The video or the File? 10:23 FIle. 10:23 *FIle 10:24 From that developer that you were pals with in LU? 10:24 Nope. 10:25 Oh 10:25 When did you meet Shival anyway? 10:25 WHo is Shival? 10:26 Extra, wrong GM. 10:26 O_o 10:26 Oh 10:27 And White, Here: http://www.youtube.com/user/morgasshival 10:27 Oh, the GM? Sorry it's been so long I don't remember the ingame names. 10:27 Well what was the GM's name? 10:27 oh nvm 10:27 Good for you that videos exist. 10:27 He is a friend of mine. 10:27 Hmm 10:27 But I didn't get it from any of them. 10:28 GMM? I know he made a version of NS from the files, I have it actually. 10:28 Sorry, QMM. 10:28 Who did? 10:28 *QuickMetalMachine 10:28 How long have you know'n the GM? When you started you could have just goten a jetpack then you know. 10:29 No one has a version of NS from the files, well. A functional one. 10:29 Wow 10:30 Well white is it possible to make a private LU server and play on there? 10:30 10:30 I mean one that he compiled from .nif Files. 10:30 10:30 Well white is it possible to make a private LU server and play on there? 10:30 You'd need the server files, Extra, which are not provided in the client. 10:30 Yeah, it's possible. 10:31 What if I used to know a GM and I forgot his name and he gave me the clients... 10:31 Everyone who played LU has the client. 10:31 The client is the part of the game that you install on your computer. 10:31 If you happen to be a spy and break into the LEGO Server House. 10:31 No the server files i mean 10:32 You can access the files via internet. 10:32 Fun Fact that proves that LU didn't close because of the cost to run the servers. 10:32 So i can play LU on another server? 10:32 If so im waiting caz i programed a server on my desktop 10:33 Well not really but I have a server on the desktop 10:33 Rio and I traced the server IPs from the LU Auto-log and the server is identified as being owned by LEGO and now hosts LEGO.com, what's more if it identified it it was hooked up to the internet. 10:34 All the files are online. 10:34 Hmm 10:34 We then tried to conect to it but found robots.txt on it. 10:34 Not only that but they are publicly accessible 10:34 I know how to do it though but I know the illegal way 10:35 No one knows how to get them ;) 10:35 "They're accessible, but you can't get them"... 10:35 Except to break into LEGO's offices and hack into the system. 10:35 They are accessible, the skill needed to get them is beyond any of you though 10:36 aah 10:36 Well I know the security file and if i delete that open the program log in i can get in. 10:36 No, you can't. 10:36 that kinda means they're inaccessible 10:36 No, someone accessed them. 10:36 in the same way that a bank computer system is inaccessible 10:36 you can, if you're good 10:36 It was of the old NS in Alpha. 10:37 Hmmm, so that NS in the video is from the server? 10:38 BTW, I take it that that was filmed in Blender? 10:39 Netdevil didn't use Blender. 10:39 No, 10:39 I know. 10:39 10:39 That's a NS running on an engine. 10:39 That's what I was getting at Hollis. 10:40 Just saying I know how to play LU offline THIS IS REAL 10:41 Have any of you seen Kelvin? 10:41 I only wish I knew the XYZ locations that each of the LU models was parented to. 10:42 Not recently, though if someone could hack into LU's servers, he would be the one. 10:42 not lately White 10:42 Brick when i try to see the LU packages by right licking it doesnt show the option 10:43 nvm 10:43 You on a Mac or PC? 10:43 mac 10:43 nvm 10:43 Left Click on the application and hold control. 10:43 Whats PATENTS 10:44 Then click "Show Package Contents" 10:44 I DID 10:44 10:44 Im veiwing them 10:44 okay? 10:44 and whats PATENTS 10:44 10:44 Where did you see PATENTS? 10:44 Why? 10:44 10:44 Hey power 10:44 Okay? 10:44 Why do u want to see PATENTS 10:44 Hi 10:45 Why do u want to see PATENTS 10:45 I just don't know what file that is. 10:45 He doesn't need to hack into the servers, and he couldn't. 10:45 in English.Iproj 10:45 Im not going to 10:45 its elligel 10:45 ULTRA 10:45 10:46 10:46 You got a wiki account! 10:46 i had it for... 9 months i think 10:46 Oh, thats just the Patents used for LU. 10:46 10:46 10:46 :P:P:P 10:46 . . . 10:46 10:47 wares the patcher folder so i can get into the LOG IN?!?!?! 10:47 Log into what? Minecraft? 10:47 no LI 10:47 *LU 10:47 Ah, yea. 10:47 I know how to get in the game 10:48 PRO HOW DO I GET INTO THE GAME ON A MAC? 10:48 hi 10:48 Its really easy to get into LU... 10:48 HOW DO I GET INTO THE LOG IN SCREEN 10:48 Ok, Extra. Want a tutorial? 10:48 yes 10:48 ON A MAC 10:48 10:48 Haha, its been a while. Got a new computer, LU isnt installed. I still remember though. 10:48 Ok, go to Youtube... THE END 10:49 10:49 DOSE ANYONE OWN A MAC! 10:49 i learnt how on youtube, and i memorized it until i got minecraft 10:49 I do! 10:49 I dont. 10:49 Polt, you use mac? o_o 10:49 Yes 10:49 I own a mac 10:49 YES. 10:49 ... 10:49 PRO 10:49 HOW DO I OPEN THE LOG IN 10:50 I would love to use a mac! But, the thing is, no one puts tutorials and stuff for mac... its all PC. 10:50 PC = do more stuff... MAC = No lag 10:50 Thats how it works... 10:50 No one makes tutorials for macs. 10:50 gamers use PC and people who want a good computer use MAC 10:50 I got into the LU folder and theres a redme 10:50 afk 10:50 Polt, you got it mixed up. Its the other way around 10:51 well actually your right... 10:51 yes, yes i am 10:51 Why cant i open LegoUniverseLauncher.exe? 10:51 because thats the wrong lego universe launcher 10:51 you need to click client 10:52 tell me when you found client in the folder. 10:52 .exe is PC...duh? 10:52 Im in the client folder 10:52 ok good 10:52 Now what 10:52 now click legouniverse IT NEEDS TO BE SPELLED EXACTLY LIKE THAT legouniverse NO CAPS. NO .EXE OR WHATEVER legouniverse 10:53 click the thing that says leguniverse 10:53 exactly like that 10:53 I ont see it 10:53 There is NO legouniverse on a Mac. 10:53 oh 10:53 Can i get in on a ma 10:53 too bad.. LU will never be seen by a mac user again D: 10:53 c 10:53 End on story unless you have the PC version on a mac. 10:53 ^ 10:54 I can run one if I have the file. 10:54 Okay 10:54 extra, you cant download lu anymore 10:54 All I need is legouniverse. 10:54 Wait 10:54 i got it! i know how to do it on a mac!!! 10:54 10:54 Soooo can i do legouniverse_mac.exe? 10:54 If only I had a source to send me it. 10:54 extra, try it 10:54 it says its corrupted 10:54 . . . 10:54 brick try ir 10:55 Brick try it first 10:55 brick, i can send you the legouniverse file 10:55 really? 10:55 CAN U SEND ME IT!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! 10:55 yea! 10:55 me too? 10:55 I WANT IT 10:55 but... 10:55 professorbrickkeeper@gmail.com 10:55 hmm? 10:55 the thing is... 10:55 wait, WAAAIIIT 10:55 Its illegal 10:55 / 10:55 ? 10:55 yea, it may be illegal -.- 10:56 I looked into this after LU ended, it's actually not. 10:56 it would be illegal if i could send everyone copies of LEGOuniverse, i can... but i'd get sued 10:56 BRICK type in this in finder 10:56 ok... the thing is, legouniverse is on my old computer, which is locked up 10:56 its guarded... 10:56 i need to get in the castle... 10:56 LEGO gave out copies if all the LU files in LEGO Universe when they released Free-to-Play. 10:56 brb gonna TRY to get it... i hope i'll come back alive 10:57 10:57 Hmmm 10:57 problem... i dont have it 10:57 Pro try in th eclient folder legouniverse_mac.exe 10:57 They were given for free to anyone who downloaded it. 10:57 no extra 10:57 i got the CD 10:57 I tried 10:57 wait... O_O 10:57 What 10:58 dosn't work 10:58 ?? 10:58 It's a PC application and I don't have my Virtual Machine here ATM. 10:58 i can put the CD into MY computer .... 10:58 UGH 10:58 and get all the LU files, then send it to you guys 10:58 brick, quick. is that possible?! 10:58 !!! 10:58 Um, No. 10:59 dang IT! 10:59 well......theres nothing that can be done 10:59 The LU client needed to have been patched. 10:59 I FOUND A FILE THAT SAYS FORCE LOGIN!!!!!!! 10:59 THEN CLICK IT 10:59 nope 10:59 Hi Lord 10:59 hmm? 10:59 Sup? 10:59 Wow 10:59 Umm 10:59 It works 10:59 . . . 10:59 lets have cake! 10:59 YES!!!! !!! ! ! 10:59 10:59 where is this file? 10:59 BOSSSSSSSDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 11:00 yea, now stare at the LU login screen 11:00 and watch bob do his crazy acts 11:00 xD 11:00 HI! 11:00 11:00 Dang doesnt work 11:00 . . . 11:00 the thing is, go to youtube. search LU login screen. click it. THE END no download needed... 11:00 However you can sometimes see all the raw un-compiled data from an application if you insert the disk into a computer it was not meant to be run on. 11:00 where is this force login 11:01 .. 11:01 polt, he just said it doesnt work 11:01 hmm 11:01 I found lego universe installer.exe..... 11:01 Like with inserting LEGOLAND for a PC into a Mac. 11:01 LEGOLAND :3 11:01 well....again there is nothing to be done 11:01 what polt said... 11:02 I'm off to LEGOLand on the 21st 11:02 PCs are boss... and there is nothing that can be done... unless... nevermind 11:03 so how is the LU mobs mod coming along Profess I saw the pic on your page 11:03 Can i GET TO TH ELOGIN ON A MAC?!!?!?!? 11:03 it looks awsome 11:03 even though LEGOs are awesome. i dont find LEGOland interesting... except the building stuff part 11:03 Brb 11:03 Nice, I do have some parts Done already. 11:03 cool 11:03 well, im gonna play some MC. bye 11:03 I'm about to work on the Dark Ronin Soon. 11:03 can't wait, and thx from all former LU players who now plat MC 11:04 is it for Mac and PC? 11:04 I'll see when I finish. 11:05 11:05 XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNWg1QU_zH0&list=UUH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ&index=2&feature=plcp 11:06 hi shadow 11:06 Hiya! 11:07 Hello. 11:08 Hmmm. 11:08 chatminus_en_us.txt 11:08 Avant 11:08 Avant East 11:08 Avant Gardens 11:08 Avant Grove 11:08 Avant Park 11:08 Avant West 11:08 ??? 11:09 sounds cool....whatever the Nether it is 11:09 Captreynolds 11:09 Captainlasse 11:09 o 11:09 o_o 11:09 back 11:09 Unreleased NPC! 11:09 Chris p chip 11:09 Chris P. Chip 11:09 Chip Sinsalsa 11:10 wow 11:10 Chartreuse Bart 11:10 Brick 11:10 Yes? 11:10 Who are all th epeople 11:10 References in chatminus_en_us.txt 11:11 What 11:11 what folder 11:11 client/res 11:12 Dont see it 11:13 Hwat is it 11:14 Oh 11:14 Found it 11:14 Its just items 11:14 dark 11:14 Dark Admiral 11:14 Dark Spiderling 11:14 Darkflame 11:14 Darkhusk 11:14 Darkitect 11:14 Darkling 11:14 darkness 11:14 Data 11:14 Davidlampton 11:14 Daikon Rock 11:15 Extr1337 11:15 Extr-1337 11:15 Faux Toegraph 11:15 Darkhusk Darkitect Darkhusk Darkitect Davidlampton 11:15 Daikon Rock ???!!!!???? 11:15 Gary Convention 11:15 Garry Gomper 11:15 Gary Gravity 11:15 Gary Grogowitz 11:16 What the Nether? 11:16 Hogg Smelter 11:16 Hornpipe Harold 11:16 Hugo First 11:16 Hugo Smallkins 11:16 -_- um... 11:16 Infernaling? 11:17 Jagged Crag 11:17 Jake Baker 11:17 Jake Thunder 11:17 Jerry Gustave 11:17 Jerry Haggis 11:17 NOOO! 11:17 http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00zn6ff 11:17 What? 11:17 11:17 :'( 11:17 Jim Nastic 11:17 Jim Shorts 11:18 Lord Bricksbane! 11:18 Nimbus 11:18 Nimbus Cluster 11:18 Nimbus Heights 11:18 Nimbus Hills 11:18 Nimbus Rock 11:18 Nimbus Station 11:18 Nimbus Summit 11:18 Nimbus System 11:18 Nimbus Terrace 11:19 GT^G. 11:20 11:21 11:21 11:21 For the record is there youreeka 11:22 11:22 11:22 11:22 11:23 11:23 11:23 11:24 I'm off, cya all 11:28 Hello? 11:28 . 11:29 i quit 11:31 11:38 Full chat. 11:38 Pretty much. 11:38 Or is everyone away? 11:39 Yes 11:40 Can anyone please tel me what this is....? 11:40 *tell 11:40 http://cassiebrubaker.com/img/work/fullsize/1.jpg 11:40 Playwell app...!? 11:40 No Idea 11:41 Okay, thanks anyway. 11:41 What is that? 11:41 Where can I get it? 11:41 Wow its sherman! 11:41 11:41 And why is my cat so adorable? 11:41 That's why I'm asking.... 11:41 Sherman, look at my youtube channel. 11:41 Where is your Youtube channel? 11:41 Wow 11:41 http://www.dailycamera.com/business/ci_19268111 11:42 I think it has something to do with this. 11:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhFHX3yCfFM 11:42 Play Well Studios probably made an LU app. 11:42 Did you model that? 11:43 Is it built in LDD? 11:43 Or is that an LU file? 11:43 Yeah, he did all that in LDD. 11:43 Looks great, White.. 11:43 If only it meant anything for the masses. 11:45 Wow 11:45 LDD LDD LDD 11:45 I don't really like LDD. 11:45 jk 11:45 Can anyone here who isn't on BUILD code? 11:45 (JS or Unity). 11:46 (I mean US or C#). 2012 10 12